otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Man's Chest
---- Harbor Walk - Port Poxy - Rogue's Isle :Tall, gently swaying palm trees form a perimeter around about three-fourths of the ramshackle town of Port Poxy, with its motley mix of whitewashed stone construction, thatched roofs, and cobblestone roads. The main street, known as Harbor Walk, leads from the moorings at Scurvy Wharf to the looming Fort Amalgado. A winding path leads down toward Creepy Cove, on the shore of the harbor. ---- "That's odd," Fire remarks, looking out over the water, "I like it... It's... peaceful." Linnael grins. "It's more dangerous than it looks," he says. "Especially when you go further out. Rip tides and the like." Garviel comes walking in from the direction of the Necromundus Portal, a few other people are trickling in as well, not nearly as many as at Whisperwood, but a few are indeed arriving. "I'm fine keeping my feet on the ground and just watching it," the healer remarks, seating herself on the ground. Fire lets out a sigh, then, and adds, "I'm sorry for how I acted before. You're right, I shouldn't be defending him... It's a little complicated." Linnael hmms thoughtfully. "His philosophy, I spoke with him today," he says. "He tries to claim that what he does is because a balance between good and evil must be maintained." He laughs quietly. "It's... a common trope you find in fantasy fiction, you know? But, he and I will never see eye to eye on it. A balance between good and evil... It's not something one should strive for. It isn't even possible." Garviel glances about, and begins to angle over towards where Linn and Fire are, and the few trickling in begin to do the same, or to move at least in that general area. Fire merely shrugs, "It's not even that. He's not... /evil/. He's wrong, and a little on the crazy side, but he's not evil. I'm actually pretty fond of him, although I couldn't begin to figure out why." She shakes her head, "I've always had poor judgement, though." Linnael scratches at his cheek. "He's a bit insane, yes," Linn agrees, smiling wryly. "But, he's... Well, I suppose you could say that he's focusing on the Id, and using his flawed beliefs about this fictional balance to justify what he does." He turns, glancing over to those approaching. "Hey, Garviel." "Hello," Garvi replies with a nod to Linn, as well as one to Fire. The group seems to form a few smaller groups, and there's perhaps twenty total. The perceptive may notice a ship appearing on the horrizon. "Hi, Garviel," Fire greets, not looking away from the water. Whether she notices the ship or not, she really doesn't make an indication of it. She returns to her conversation with the mage, "Id?" Linnael notices the ship himself, but doesn't really dwell on it. After all, it's a port. "Just, well, it's drives," he says. "Just being driven to do whatever you want." "Drrives?" Garvi questions, flicking his tail a bit. As the ship nears the port, a Jolly Roger can easily be seen flying from it's mast, and the crew look less than well bred, from the glimpses that can be seen of them. It's a fairly large ship, with multiple portholes, all with cannons protruding from them. Fire peers at the ship, tilting her head. She squints at the flag, not quite able to make it out. "Deepers?" she asks, confused, "Wait... that's not the raven on rapiers of Darkwater. What is that?" Linnael turns to look out at the approaching ship, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, pirates," he notes. "I didn't know we had those here. Expect cannon fire soon." Gari blinks a bit, gripping his axe as he looks towards the ship at Linn's words, "Aye," he states. The ship approaches, but does not follow Linn's prediction. Instead, it comes into port, peacefully, with much yelling and ruckus caused by the crew, except for the large Tauroid behind the wheel, who remains completely silent. A small group of Necromundites, including Garvi, Linn, and Fire, are gathered along the jetty as a pirate ship comes into port. Nodhi approaches with caution - though it would seem aimed more at the water than at the people on the shore or in the boat. The desert man seems to have problems with quantities of water larger than might fill a bathtub, and the green eyes have trouble looking away. "Pirates, eh?" Fire remarks, standing, "Not much different than Deepers, then." Rather than gripping her sword, she smirks, "I wonder if they're interested in a round at the tavern? Those sorts are always fun to drink with." A small group of Necromundites, including Garvi, Linn, and Fire, are gathered along the jetty as a pirate ship comes into port. (steals for Ix' benefit) And Nodhi just strode in! He seems to have a problem with all that water. Linnael tilts his head to the side, then shrugs. "Or I could be wrong," he says, turning away. When he catches sight of Nodhi, he smiles and waves the desert man over. "Hey, Nodhi! You alright?" Phoenix saunters up from the wharf, humming to herself. The fog billows around her, and she twitches her wings now and again to make it billow a bit more, seeming to like the effect. "I like this alterrnative betterr, Linn, sometimes it's betterr when you'rre wrrong," Garvi states. As for the pirates, well, they secure the ship and jump, walk, swing, or climb down onto the jetty in a noisy and unorganized rabble. But they shut up when the obvious Captain makes his way down. A humanoid, with a pegleg, hookhand, eyepatch, Captain's hat, and parrot on his shoulder. He's got a curved saber in a scabbard. He's closely followed by what appears to be the boson, that large Tauroid. On closer inspection, the Tauroid is covered in piercings, multiple in both ears, a large nose ring, an eyebrow ring, and those that can see behind him could see the rings, in a line, going up the back of his neck. The Tauroid is also armed with a large hafted axe over his back, and two long bearded axes tucked into sheaths at his waist. Nodhi makes his way along the beach, the robed man stopping near Linnael. "Is it permissible for this one to leave materials at your home?" he asks carefully. "This one has no other place to put them...." It would seem that the entire region is so far out of his understanding that he has no way to tell what might be normal for it. Fire merely watches the pirates with mild interest, arms crossed. She still wears that smirk as she regards the Captain and the boson, quirking a brow at the latter's piercings but not saying anything. Linnael gives Nodhi a smile and nods. "Of course," he says. "Just keep it in the wardrobe, and I'll see about arranging it all with you later." The sailing people get ignored for now. Not causing any trouble. Phoenix looks with interest over at the Captain and boson, wings twitching again. She looks around, meandering in the other Necromundites' direction, still humming to herself quietly. "Arrr, mateys, we have an answer to our challenge," The Captain says as he looks to the assembled group, followed by whoops and some rather bloodthirsty cheers from the pirates, until the Captain holds up his good hand, stopping the ruckus. He steps forward on his pegleg, followed closely by the boson, "I be Cap'n Deadeye Blake, an' I be the one that had the words wroted fer you to see," he begins, waving a hand that causes two pirates to disappear back on the ship, "My challenge for ye today, is to take my ship by force with that ship," he says, pointing to another ship, looking to be equal in size to his own, "I wont participate, I'll be watching my crew to see if they be ready for the high seas." Nodhi looks over at the shouted challenge, eyes wide in probable surprise. "This one cannot manage a water vehicle," he says apologetically. "This one will go and be out of the way of more qualified persons." Fire regards the ship thoughtfully, "I've never been on a boat," she notes to herself frowning, "Especially one that big." The Elf turns to the crowd and raises her voice, "Any of you know how to /use/ that damn thing?" Linnael tilts his hiead to the side. "Challenge?" he asks. "I hadn't heard about this." He looks aside to Nodhi. "You know, though, if you want, I can keep you safe up there." Nodhi laughs. "This one would only be a liability to the group he serves with, Linnael," he says. "This one is not so cruel as to force himself on a team to make them lose. This one was only curious what the commotion was about, and will go back to his hunts for now." Phoenix shrugs, "I fly ships - I don't sail 'em. I'm good at combat, though." She waves to Garviel, once she's close enough, and looks around to see who else is in the crowd. Garvi looks to Fire, "I sailed in life," he comments, and a few others in the crowd pipe up as well. Garvi nods back to Ix, and looks back to the Captain The Captain continues talking, "As a incentive to test my crew, if ye best them, ye shall be awarded this chest and it's contents," he says, and those two pirates who disappeared on the ship return, bearing a decent sized chest between them, which they open to show full of gold, jewels and the like, "The chest will remain on the jetty with me, so it wont get damage and no one can take it, my boson, Black Al, will be in command of my ship," he states, "In order to take my ship, ye have to hoist, and I mean hoist with your hands, your colors onto our mast," he says, withdrawing a small green flag, "If my crew hoists their colors, then they win," he says, withdrawing a small red flag, "Otherwise, everything goes," "All right," Fire remarks with a shrug to the Lupoid, "You want to be Captain? I'm a bad leader, personally, but following orders is something I can do well enough." She listens to the instructions and nods to herself thoughtfully. Linnael grins. "This... won't be bad at all," he says. "Garviel, if you pilot us, I can slow them down and get us on that ship." Phoenix shrugs, "I'm willing to follow you as Captain for now, Garviel. And...well. You know how good I am in combat." The demon shrugs, quietly checking that she has all her weapons with her. Garviel nods a bit to Linn, "I can do that, and can help defend if they boarrd us," he replies to Linn, shrugging to Fire, "I don't have to be Captain, can just steerr the ship, let Linn be Captain," he says, but shrugs at Ix as well, "Whateverr worrks,". The Captain lets out a bit of a laugh at the debate, turning to his boson to hand him the flag, and tossing the other in the direction of the Necromundites, "Arrr, get going, the fight will start when I fire this pistol," he says, pulling it from within his clothes as he sits down on the chest, "Get going, landlubbers," the rest of the pirates whoop (except the Tauroid boson, who's still silent) as they climb back aboard their ship. Fire steps forward to pluck up the flag, "As long as it's not me." She heads over to Linnael, then, and whispers something in the human's ear. "We're not going to do that," Linn says, grinning as he runs to the ship. "Alright! Everyone, on board! I'll try to ground them! Fire, Phoenix, I'll need your help covering us. Garviel, you just keep us away from them." And with that, he starts climbing up onto the ship. Phoenix wiggles her fingers at Linn and spreads her wings, lifting off and flying over onto the ship. She's not going to bother with swarming up ladders, it seems. Garviel nods a bit, following after Linn as he boards the ship. It might be hard in his armor, but he manages. He heads straight for the wheel. The pirates, still whooping, get ready to head out as well, the still silent boson moving to the pirates wheel. "Whatever you say, 'Captain'," Fire replies to Linnael, tucking away the flag for the time being and making to climb up onto the ship as well, "This is going to be interesting." Once she's onboard, she stretches out her limbs a bit and cracks just about every joint. Linnael stands up by the wheel, waiting for Garviel and the other ship to get started. "Once we get moving," he says for the crew, "I'm going to try and stop them out there... Ground them in the middle of the sea." Phoenix peers over at Linnael, finding something to sit on and stretching her wings out. "Which means what? Raising an island under 'em?" She wrinkles her nose, "D'you have any idea how much energy that takes?" Garviel nods to Linn as the Necromundites settle on board, and he takes the ship out, following after the whooping pirates. For those still looking, Captain Blake pulls out a flask from his jacket, laughing as he takes a swig and fires off his pistol into the air. "Wouldn't it be easier to make the water carry them over to the ground?" Fire asks, "Or the wind, maybe?" She shrugs, then, before flinching at the sound of the gunshot. She draws her sword and lets out a sigh, "Here we go." "I do," Linn replies, peering at the enemy ship. "And this? This is why I'm not bothering with an island. Just braces." He lifts his hands up into the air, and four blunt-ended stone columns shoot up out of the water at an angle around the enemy ship, in an attempt to trap it. Phoenix doesn't do anything for now, although she looks very attentive. Her wings fold back, and Ix watches, leaving her pumpkin gun holstered for now. Blake laughs his head off, almost falling off the chest as his ship is indeed trapped, sending the majority of the pirates sprawling, except the boson. It doesn't take them long to get back on their feet though, and when they do, the cannons on their portholes open fire on the other vessel, sending fragments of wood flying everywhere whereever they hit. Garvi, for his part, keeps them away from the other ship still. Fire's eyes widen at the incoming cannonfire and she ducks. "D'ya think maybe being where they don't have those things sticking out at us might be a good idea?" she suggests with /slight/ sarcasm. "Should we return fire, Linn?" Linnael points down at the side of the current ship, and ice starts to form, a path freezing from one boat to the other. "We're boarding," he says. "Get down on that path, then Garviel, you go ahead and sail away from where they can't hit." Phoenix yips as wood slivers go flying, wings spreading again as she lifts up above the carnage. "Who needs a path?" Ix inquires. A pause and she shrugs, "Okay, well, you guys do. Never mind." She angles to fly over towards the other ship, once people start moving from one ship to the other. And people do start moving, from both ships, along the path. Garvi holds the ship steady with an "Aye sir," to Linn. A group of pirates is moving along the path to confront the boarders from he Necromundites' ship, waving their weapons (mostly cutlasses) in the air as they move. The cannons continue to pound into the ship, wood still flying as they sit. Blake is still laughing his head off and drinking as he watches. Another instinctive duck at the incoming fire, before Fire frowns. She glances to those remaining on the boat and Garviel, before pointing to a group that's heading to join the others, "You guys, stay with the boat. They could have flying crew members, it's not safe to leave it so bare." And with that, she descends to the icey path and makes for the other boat, still carrying the flag on her person. Linnael is sprayed with splinters, then grimaces as he chargers along the path to the other boat. "That is getting annoying," he decides, then points at one of the cannons, and a rock charges for it, in hopes of plugging it up. Phoenix yelps as she gets a splinter lodged in one of her wings. "I'm gonna NEUTER whichever one of you bastards is manning the cannons!" she yells. "That fuckin' STINGS!" She grins as Linnael starts creating rocks, opting for pulling out her pumpkin gun and starting to shoot at the opposing crew instead of using magic, herself. The cannon that Linn successfully plugged just so happened to have just been lit. The resulting explosion makes a hole in the side of the ship, as well as the deck above, and sends a couple pirates tumbling down into the water. Ix's shot just barely misses one of the pirates. Garvi takes the ship away from the ice path once everyone who is getting off is off, moving away from the cannons. Meanwhile, the pirates and Necromundites clash in a melee, the fewer pirates holding their own for the moment, one Necromundite gets his head cut from his shoulders, another's insides see light, and one is cut in half. One pirate is killed, his body falling into the water to Davy Jones. Blake falls backwards off the chest, laughing so hard he's tearing as he rolls from side to side. Fire charges in, sword at the ready, and makes straight for the nearest pirate. That blade is brought around in a single slice aimed across her opponent's gut, the Elf letting out a grunt and starting to grin as the melee gets started. Linnael is up just behind Fire, looking around once, before he starts trying to clear a path for Fire. "Get to the mast!" he calls. "And just get the flag up there!" He growls, before sending a boulder rolling towards the defensive line of pirates. Phoenix looks annoyed at missing her target, and aims at someone else, trying to help keep people away from Fire as she heads for the mast. Ix mutters to herself, mostly more profanity-laced threats to whoever's manning the guns. The pirates Fire is facing is indeed cut, fairly badly, but he's still on his feet. As Linn's boulder comes, he sidesteps it and in the same motion slices at Fire with his rusty cutlass, yelling "Arrrg!" All of the pirates on the ice bridge step aside, except for one who's much too slow. He's crushed underneath the boulder with a crunching sound. There is a path for Fire, but it looks like it will close shortly as the melee rejoins. Ix's shot, again, misses, this time by a greater margin. One of the pirates aims a pistol up at the flying demon and fires off a shot. And Cap'n? still rolling on the floor, laughing out loud, and drinking, don't forget the drinking. "Gyah!" is the sound that comes from the redhead's mouth, that slice cutting into her side about as badly as she had injured the pirate. Fire tries to disregard it, following after that boulder in an attempt to dart through the parted crowd of enemies. It's close. Really close. But she does make it. As she runs, the Elf lays her left hand over her wound, her healing blue flames washing over it. It's better, but it's still not a good thing. Linnael hmms, watching as Fire gets through, then... he shoots a fireball. It isn't aimed at the pirates. Instead, it is aimed at the pathway between the pirates and fire, looking to cut them off from stopping her. Phoenix yelps as her left wing gets a hole right through it. She glares down at the pirate who shot her, gesturing and throwing a fireball at him. She raises her eyebrows as she notices Linn setting stuff on fire, too. Well, unlike Ix's still uneffective shots, Linn's fireball does the trick, cutting the path from the other pirates to Fire. Seems the pirates kept their gunpowder store nearby, too, and Linn's firemagic catches it alight, ripping a massive explosion from the ship's side and sending many pirates flat. Between Fire and the mast stands one pirate and one pirate alone, the Tauroid boson. He's got those two axes out, and spins them on his palms before he charges at her, swiping at her with both axes. Two ships are out to see, one stuck by earth clamps with the battle raging on it and on a bridge made of ice, the other has Garvi and a small group of people on it, all watching. Oh, and there's a Captain looking fellow on the jetty, apparently having fallen off of a medium sized chest, he's now rolling around, laughing, and drinking. Vroom vroom! Ravus is roaring down the road on his motorcycle, singing to himself cheerily in a strange language, when he suddenly hears a great big boom. "Wha...?!" The angel speeds up, swerving his bike into an abrupt stop perpendicular to the road by the seashore. "Wait here, please," he tells his bike, hopping off and spreading his wings, leaping to soar towards the ships. "WHAT'S GOING ON...?" The Elf manages to get away from that explosion, her attention fixing on the boson. There is no grin for this, no joy. Just a stern determination as Fire hefts her sword at the Tauroid in a diagonal slash aimed across his torso. Linnael gimaces as he is struck, then turns, jumping out into the sea and, well, skating over the water. Where he runs, ice forms, and it melts behind him as he moves around to get up on the ship from the other side. "Linnael's a farkin' ijjit an' blew up the ship's gunpowder stores!" Ix shouts to Ravus in reply. "That's what!" She tosses a couple of more fireballs at the pirate who shot her; she doesn't look to be in too bad a shape, so far - just a hole through her left wing, and a splinter lodged in the other. She seems more annoyed by her injuries than anything. The Tauroid steps back a bit at Fire's attack, he's hit by her slash. And perhaps now it's obvious why he hasn't spoken at all, his mouth opening to cry out, but no sound comes out. He's mute. That, and he has no tongue, that much is obvious from his mouth. In retaliation, he slashes both his axes at Fire. Ix's target is hit this time, but besides the smell of burnt leather, he doesn't seem too terribly hurt. Blake just keeps laughing. "Um, does anyone need help?" Ravus yells, circling in the air above the ships. "I have no idea what's going on...!" Fire /growls/ as that first slash slices through her, but she manages to back away from the second. The Elf backs away from the boson, her healing flames sweeping over her entire body. The angel's call catches her attention, "RAVUS! DOWN HERE!" She holds her sword up between herself and the Tauroid, looking for a way she might be able to dart around him. As Linn gets around to the other side of the ship, he leaps! A burst of wind carries him up into the air, and he lands on the deck of the ship. "Alright, big guy!" he calls. "Come over this way." Phoenix scowls as her fireball...does nothing especially useful. She seems displeased by this and tosses another one at the pirate. She calls over to Ravus, "We're trying to take the ship, so we can get a chest. Help her," she gestures over at Fire once she's done casting, "Would you?" The boson just snorts at Linn, pressuring forward at Fire and swinging both his axes once again, arcing at her head from both directions. Elsewhere, the battle is winding down, and Ix misses yet again, the pirates are cowering under cover, though. Blake isn't laughing as much anymore, the bloodshed lessening. A few of the deceases pirates and Necromundites have shown up again on the jetty, watching the battle. "I... hope you have a good reason for this," Ravus says uncertainly, but swoops on down, drawing his sword in mid-flight. He's too far away to parry when the blows hit, but that doesn't stop his descent. "Stop attacking Fire and surrender!" he howls at the boson, swinging the great broadsword in a shining arc at his main arm's shoulder as he touches down. "Because they asked us to!" Linn calls out, before pointing to the boards of the deck, which shoot up and try to wrap themselves around teh bosun's wrists. The Elf gasps and steps back from those swings. The first leaves a gash in her cheek, while the second is blocked by Linnael's magic. "Thank you," Fire manages to breathe out a little squeakily, the redhead rubbing at her neck reflexively. She blinks and shakes out of her daze, before she darts for the mast. The elf pulls put the green flag and makes to hoist it up. Phoenix mutters as the pirates duck for cover and summons another fireball, leveling her pumpkin gun at the pirates she can see. She doesn't shoot, though, just watching for now. The boson leans back as he's hurt and bound, letting out what would be a bellow of pain and agony, but only air comes out from his mute and tongueless mouth. Ix's fireball catches one pirate this time, and not only does it burn him badly, but it catches his clothes and body on fire. With a scream, the flaming pirate runs over and jumps into the water. Blake, upon seeing the green flag, fires his pistol and calls out, "Arrrg, mateys! Good show, come'n getcher dead man's chest!" Garvi angles the other ship towards the pirate ship, moving close enough so that anyone left could get aboard. Two pirate ships are out at sea, one grounded and with various holes in it, the other free, but with cannon holes as well. A Captain looking fellow sits on a chest on the jetty, and a mixed group of what looks like pirates and Necromundites stand nearby, watching. "Asked..." Ravus stares blankly, flicking the blood off his broadsword. "Wait, so this was all some sort of big game? Killing each other for the -fun- of it?" He scowls unhappily, green gaze shifting over the familiar faces. Phoenix looks quite pleased at the results of her fireball, but she rolls her eyes at Ravus, "Oh, for the love of -- we're -dead- already. The worst that'll happen is the ferryman'll pick through their pockets on their way back." She holsters her gun, flying over towards the wharf. "No, not for fun," Fire replies, "Their Captain wanted to test their skills. Besides, they're pirates. Guess what they do for a living." The Elf seems to resent the angel's glare, sending back one of her own before she sheathes her blade and makes to get on the other ship. "Did you have any trouble while we were gone, Garviel?" she asks as she makes one more attempt at healing herself. Linnael frowns. "Should have been done without killing, he notes, boarding the other ship before releasing the boson from his bonds. "I didn't expect the fireball to be so big..." "Killing is a last resort, not a game," Ravus says quietly, sheathing his sword. "We may be dead but we can feel pain. You don't inflict pain on people lightly. That's not a good thing to do, whether those people are good or evil." He bends his knees, leaping off the ship and spreading his silvery wings to soar back to the seashore. Miran strolls down from the wharves, hands tucked into tailored pockets, her heels clicking softly on the cobblestones. She pauses on the dock's edge, peering out over the water and the airborne shapes. She's whistling, too. Garviel brings back everyone who can't fly to the jetty, shaking his head to Fire, "Not at all, just watched, rreally," he says as he comes back. One of the pirates is apparently a healer, who heals the boson, and that Tauroid rejoins the Captain eventually. Blake points at Linn, "Aye, you, come 'ere, as the Cap'n, you get to split up the treasure," he says, opening the chest again. Phoenix offers a raised middle finger to Ravus, rolling her eyes. She waves her other hand at Miran, "Hey, Mir!" Ix seems to have weathered the battle pretty well: asides from a hole in her left wing and a splinter lodged in the other, she doesn't have any wounds at all. "Evening," Mir calls back to Ix, "So I missed the fun again?" Ravus lands on the seashore with a soft crash, his armor jangling against itself as he settles down. He glances over at Miran, and wordlessly moves toward the silvery-white motorcycle waiting on the road. Linnael, however, does seem a bit bothered, and just hops off the boat, doing his skating trick to go back ashore. Fire just ignores the preaching as her flames heal her wounds entirely. "Good to hear," she remarks to Garviel with a nod. She lets out a sigh as her feet reach the jetty, and decides to just park her rear. The Elf gazes out over the water with a thoughtful frown. The anchor is thrown over, and the few survivors disembark from the ship back onto the jetty, the Necromundites moving to crowd around the chest, waiting for Linn to dish out the cash, it seems. Phoenix shrugs, "'Fraid so, yeah. Might be more later, though. We'll have to see." She frowns at the splinter in her wing, "Can you help me get this thing out? I can't reach it and it friggin' stings." Miran's amber eyes flicker and watch the silver-winged creature head for the motorbike. "What a good idea," she murmurs and then looks back towards Ix. "Sure thing." She flexes her fingers and grins. Ravus clambers onto the motorbike and just pauses a moment, one armored leg bracing himself as he looks down at the road with an unhappily guilty frown. "I shouldn't have..." he mumbles, shaking his head. Linnael finally reaches the shores, looking around with a frown, before he spreads out the gold into a few piles. "Alright, take as you will," he says, before turning and starting to head for the beach. Blake shakes his head, pointing his hook hand at Linn, Fire, and then Ix, "You three, I wanna talk with you, meet me in the tavern, aye?" he says. Garvi, for his part, takes his share and moves to go. After a while of just sitting there, the Elf stands and regards the area. Fire scratches the back of her head, takes her cut, and then peers at Blake. "All right," she replies simply, starting for the tavern without another word. Phoenix makes her way over to the piles of gold and jewels, once she's been cured of her splinter, and scoops up a fair chunk of it, including a jeweled sword. She hums to herself, looking over at Blake. She shrugs and heads off towards the tavern, calling to Mir, "Want to come get a drink with me?" Mir chuckles. "I feel like I never leave the tavern." But she turns to follow the crowd anyway. Ravus revs up his bike after a moment and turns, driving down the road back towards the portal in silence. Followed by the boson, Blake just heads into the tavern. ---- Dirk-in-the-Eye Tavern - Port Poxy - Rogue's Isle :The salty crews and captains of the many vessels that tie their lines to the Scurvy Wharf in Port Poxy almost always find their way to this lantern-lit, rush-strewn den of iniquity along Harbor Walk. Battered tables and wobbly chairs are scattered around a central C-shaped bar counter. ---- Blake and Al head over towards the bar, "Arrg, Cookie, gimme a rounda drinks fer these here mateys," he says, indicating any who followed him. Miran shoe-scuffs in. Fire indicates her preferred drink as an ale and has herself a seat at the bar, otherwise remaining silently thoughtful. Phoenix walks on in, humming to herself quietly. She follows after Blake, having stashed all that look somewhere. The sword hangs at her waist, Ix looking around and folding her wings back. Vrooom. There's the sound of an engine coming up just outside, and then Ravus strides in the door, frowning slightly and still fully-armored. He beelines towards the pirates. Blake turns to the group that followed him in, "Aye, now we can talk business," he states, "Was watchin', an' yew two in particular showed some damn fine skills that my crew could use. We're going to go sailing out to the high seas, explore uncharted territory. And of course, get us some treasure while we're at it. You'll get a cut of the profits." "How're you going about acquiring the treasure?" Fire asks flatly, swigging at her ale as it arrives, "I'm not raiding ships or doing the whole 'pillage and plunder' thing." Mir trails behind Ix, listening from one ear as she angles for a corner table. Phoenix finds a spot to sit down, "How big a cut, exactly?" She orders a drink, watching everyone quietly. Fire's question gets a brow-quirk, Ix murmuring, "Pirates." Ravus heads directly for the Tauroid, pausing when he gets close and dropping into a deep bow. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Miran settles into her chair, back to the corner, and her feet propped up in the chair next to her. She grins a little at Ravus' behavior. "Depends how mucha do," Blake replies to Ix, "After expenses, I take thirty percent, Al takes fifteen, crew splits fifty five percent among them, an' there's twenty of 'em. You do well, I say you get fifteen percent to split amongst yerselves, nothin' to do with the other twenty crew," Blake replies to Ix, before looking to Fire, "Might do somma that, but there might be some ruins out there, too, overflowing with treasure, we don't know what's out there, 'at's why it's uncharted, aye?" Al keeps his arms crossed as he watches Ravus, the mute and tongueless Tauroid, not surprisingly, says not a word to the Angel, just watches him. Linnael wanders into the bar, rubbing at his cheek as he approaches the group, frowning to himself. Fire rolls her eyes at the angel in irritation, but doesn't speak to him. She looks back to Blake, "If there /is/ that sort of thing, I'll have no part in it. But the exploring bit sounds interesting." The Elf doesn't give any indication of whether or not she'll go along just yet, though. Phoenix is sitting over at the bar with Blake and Al, Ravus standing nearby and Miran sitting at a table that's close. Ix peers over at Ravus, and then raises an eyebrow at Fire, "...you seem to have missed it the first few times it was mentioned, so I'll say it again. They're -pirates-, m'dear. This means that, yes, there might be plundering. No one's forcing you to join if it'll strain your morals too badly." "I guess you, um, can't really say anything," Ravus murmurs to the Tauroid, his smile sheepish. "That's okay, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I attacked you without knowing what was going on. That was wrong of me, and I won't do something like that again. Good luck, wherever you go." He rises from his bow, turning for the door. "Yew can heal, aye?" Blake asks Fire simply, apparently as a response to everything said. Al returns the nod to Ravus, simple and without any flourish. "I'm aware of that fact, which is why I brought it up in the first place," Fire replies to the demon, "But pillaging and plundering is not the /only/ thing pirates do. Now will you leave me alone about it already?" An annoyed sigh, and then she looks back to Blake, "Yes, I'm a healer." "Stop whinging about it then, and I'll think about it," Ix responds. She sips at her drink once it arrives, leaning back against nothing in particular. Purpose evidently satisfied, Ravus slips out of the tavern with a faint smile- though his brows are still furrowed. "Then if yah object to something, you can just be the healer for that time," Blake replies to Fire, "You wont get paid as much, but if yah don't want ta do it that's your call," he looks to Ix, nodding, "So yer at least considering my offer? Aye, that's good to hear," "I'm not whining, I'm clarifying," Fire remarks, "I don't whine, I threaten." She nods to Blake, then, "Fair enough. I'm in." "An opportunity to possibly stab things, shoot things, and set things on fire, all while getting paid for it? Along with the chance to discover uncharted territory and possibly name some bit of it after myself? Sounds like fun," Ix replies to Blake. She flips a hand in Fire's direction, seeming unimpressed by the distinction. Blake nods, "We wont leave port for a bit yet, have to repair the damage done to the ships, but I think with some of you on the crew, we'll fair better out there. Now, you will have to follow my orders, and know that Al is second in command, if anything happens to me out at sea, he's in charge. A lot of my crew served with me back when we were all alive as well, so trying funny stuff probably wont work too well," he cautions. "I can live with that," the Elf remarks with a shrug. Fire peers at the demon, then, "It's going to be a long trip..." The rest of her ale is downed. Phoenix nods to Blake, "Fair enough." She sticks her tongue out at Fire, saying cheerfully, "Don't touch my stuff and you should be fine." She sips at her drink, seeming undismayed at the thought of an unknown amount of time with Fire. "So I'll come find you two when we're about ready to leave port then, aye?" Blake asks the two, apparently either not caring about their squabbling or just not commenting on it. "Sounds good to me," Fire replies, "My name's Fire. Might get confusing in a fight, though, so I guess you can just call me Red." She stands, then, and adds, "It's late and I'm in a bad mood. I'm off to bed. I'll be waiting to hear from you, Captain." Phoenix gets a disinterested wave as the redhead starts for the door. Phoenix nods, "That works, yeah. Or just put it about in Necromundus that you're looking for Ix. The word should get back soon enough." She finishes her drink, watching Fire walk off quietly, offering a finger-wiggle in return. "Aye, I'll send word out when we're ready to leave," Blake replies to Ix, nodding. He stands, "I have a ship that needs to be repaired if we're going to head out to sea," Phoenix waves to Blake, putting some coins down for her drink, "And I've got some stuff that needs to get turned into vouchers or equipment if I don't want the ferryman swiping it on me, if something happens." Blake nods to Ix, and followed by Al, the dead pirate is out the door. Category:Necromundus Logs